Una última pesadilla (antes de caer en las redes del amor familiar)
by Drakonov
Summary: Nunca es tarde para conseguir una familia. Solo hace falta una pesadilla del tiempo pasado para confiar en el hermoso presente y aceptarlo al fin. /Porque Wanda es la hija de Stucky. Y nadie jamás me quitará eso.


El sonido de un goteo contra una superficie sonora llama su atención en el ruido mental que la fiesta del lugar propicia. Habla animadamente con el equipo cuando siente pequeños sollozos desconocidos, y decide despedirse de sus compañeros —extrañamente vestidos—, recorriendo el sonido a través de lo que parecen ser los pasillos de un Centro de los Vengadores de estilo rococó. Las paredes se funden en oscuridad al atravesar el umbral de la puerta y de repente se encuentra en un laberinto selvático que le atosiga. El sonido ya le es conocido e, incapaz de guiarse por él, incapaz de encontrar la forma de callarlo, asegura finalmente al viento palabras de tranquilidad, con los ojos nublados en lágrimas que no son capaces de caer. El cielo blanco celeste se encapota con nubes rojizas que desprenden una lluvia armoniosa de desconcierto y miedo. Sabe qué ocurre y quiere pararlo, es ese miedo ajeno que siente suyo y destroza en caos y dolor. Implora detenerlo, grita sin poder hacerlo, solo capaz de susurrar. Un profundo vacío se asienta, crece y desaparece todo del sueño, solo él y la oscuridad rojiza. Lo padece tan profundo que de repente lo entiende, está sumido en un sueño. Siempre ha sido una persona con sueños lúcidos. Sin embargo, ¡cuán grande es su sorpresa!, al darse cuenta de su incapacidad para cambiar los sucesos.

Entonces comprende.

Sus ojos se abren desorbitados, no ve apenas y gira a la derecha bruscamente, llevándose las sábanas consigo y quedando del vahído repentino a punto de caer al suelo. Se mantiene con el ligero mareo unos segundos en esa posición, comenzando por fin a parpadear y respirar hondo antes de concentrarse en lo que tiene alrededor. Su corazón va desacelerándose y olvida el motivo de su repentino despertar.

Está envuelto en las mantas de la cama, como la crisálida de una mariposa. Bucky, destapado pero sin evidente frío —como siempre duermen— está bocabajo, haciendo un ruido silbante con la nariz al exhalar el aire. Duerme. Gruñe unos segundos, se aferra a un trozo de la frazada que no se ha llevado él y trata de taparse.

Sus sentidos se desperezan uno a uno. Primero sus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad nocturna, la luz de una de las ventanas ilumina pobremente la habitación, no serán más de las cuatro de la mañana.

Su corazón se salta un latido al activarse al fin su sentido auditivo, escuchando en la distancia —y gracias a su oído mejorado—, débiles sollozos bien conocidos. Recuerda entonces el sueño y recobra completamente el conocimiento. Se destapa raudo y vacila unos segundos sobre la posibilidad de despertar a Bucky, quien probablemente esté en medio de una pesadilla de la misma índole como el resto de Vengadores, decidiéndose finalmente por resolver la angustiosa situación sin ayuda. Sale de la habitación con toda la prisa y sigilo que puede, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar. Las luces del suelo son encendidas a su paso y camina presuroso hacia la habitación a dos cuartos de distancia, junto a la suya y la de Bucky —aunque solo usen una—. El desasosiego que se ha alojado ahora en su pecho no está provocado por ninguna magia externa, sabe qué es esa sensación ya sentida en momentos anteriores.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y toca, escuchando lo que sucede al otro lado. No existe movimiento, más que quejidos nasales y pequeños gemidos lastimeros. Abre pidiendo perdón por la intromisión, y se apresura a llegar junto a ella. Varios objetos de la habitación están levitando —por no decir casi todos—. Aparta unos cubos de madera que viajan sin rumbo y llega por fin a la cama, situada en el centro del cuarto. Se sienta y Wanda no le mira, trémula, pero al extender sus brazos ella se deja llevar.

—No pasa nada, estoy aquí, tranquila —susurra abrazándola contra su pecho.

Las alfombras situadas a los laterales de la cama luchan por alzarse en vuelo. Toma una manta que pasa sobre ellos y envuelve a su —no tan pequeña— Wanda, arrullándola contra sí. Sube los pies a la cama y se apoya contra el cabecero, acomodando la postura. Sus sonidos guturales van decreciendo y las lágrimas cesan mientras las manos de ella se escabullen de la manta para aferrarse a Steve. Su cuerpo está envuelto en una luz rojiza, que ilumina tétricamente las paredes y las figuras de los estantes, sus ojos del mismo color brillan con furia. Su temblor es cada vez menor y oye un trueno cercano. Llueve.

—Estoy contigo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo —habla conciliador, con un tono paternal y protector que desacelera el pesaroso joven corazón— sabes que no...

Sorbe por la nariz, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por tener ese trato a sus años, pero con una calidez creciente y sosiego acrecentándose —Es-estaba soñando qu- —una nueva cascada lacrimal se escabulle por su escarpada piel y cae a la tela que la cobija.

Son momentáneos sus sollozos y rápidamente el calor familiar de Steve la apacigua. Sus brazos la mantienen firmemente abrazada, sin hacerla daño. Relaja sus músculos y se deja hacer. De repente todos los objetos caen al suelo, algunos haciendo ruido, pero no importa en esos momentos.

—Chsss, ya ha pasado tranquila, era solo un sueño —le acaricia el pelo y besa su frente. Sus ojos han abandonado el rojo escarlata por el castaño invisible en la oscuridad. Siente unos movimientos a su derecha, Steve busca el interruptor de la luz de noche y, en el cabecero, se iluminan dos puntos sobre la almohada, un par de haces que iluminan pacíficamente el ambiente. Uno de ellos es tapado por su espalda.

—Soñé que moría en Sokovia... —susurra, cerrando los párpados.

— ¿Quién? —Wanda traga saliva y le miró a los ojos.

El mar le trae calma, respira hondo acurrucándose con algo de vergüenza. Era una situación que ya se había dado, no podía evitar abrazarse al amor paternal después de tantos años sin él.

—Yo —exhala—. No había nadie, estaba oscuro... Nadie me echaba de menos.

Nota la presencia de un tercero en la puerta de su habitación, pero no levanta la cabeza. El peso de sus párpados es mayor y se acomoda contra el pecho que la sostiene.

—Wanda... —murmura el mar.

Junto a la cama aparece otra gran figura, con su mano humana desenhebrando lentamente algunos cabellos.

—Solo son pesadillas del pasado —musita el cielo encapotado—, no del presente. Estamos contigo, estás a salvo.

Un hombre que apenas muestra sus sentimientos, alguien que sabe qué significa estar solo. Sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza, agradece sin mediar palabra y sabe que es cierto. Lo acepta, y sonríe al fin.

No se ha percatado de que está sobre el regazo de Steve hasta que, como un envuelta como un _sushi roll_ , observa sus ojos mirarla con cariño, acariciando su pelo.

—Tengo casi 22 años —sonríe, un pequeño rubor.

Bucky se agacha sobre una pierna y ambos súpersoldados se miran.

—Nosotros tenemos 100 y aquí estamos, pequeña —comenta Bucky. Steve suelta una risa nasal y Wanda cierra los párpados—. мы любим тебя, принцесса.

El sopor consume sus sentidos y, con un solo bostezo, regresa al mundo de los sueños. Esta vez no hay pesadillas, solo una calidez que había perdido tantos años atrás se Sokovia.

Bucky se yergue silencioso, no queriendo despertarla.

— ¿Ha vuelto a ocurrir? —Toma asiento junto a Steve, quién deposita lentamente a la joven en el colchón.

—Odio cuando ocurre esto es... —aprieta los labios—. Me siento impotente.

Steve deshace el rollito y recoloca con parsimonia sábanas y mantas. Besa sus cabellos y mira al infinito.

—Sus poderes son asombrosos —asegura Steve.

Se sienta junto a él, pasando el brazo de metal por sus hombros. Se agacha para recolocarle un mechón.

—Ella es asombrosa —recalca Bucky.

Steve pasa su brazo por la cintura de Bucky. Wanda, respiración tranquila, sonríe.

—Siempre quisiste tener hijos —recuerda. Steve toma su mano de metal y recarga el peso de su cuerpo con el contrario.

—Ya tengo todo lo que quería —sonríe, escuchando la lluvia caer.

Hay unos minutos de silencio. Solo sus respiraciones y recuerdos, un mundo onírico y el interruptor apagándose existen. Steve y Bucky comparten una mirada, se dan un beso casto, juntando sus frentes.


End file.
